I-Me-My-Mine
by Retorica
Summary: Fate brought them together, and fate broke them apart. It's unacceptable. "Because you're mine. Mine. Mine. MINE." [ LenxMiku ]
1. prologue

~~had this sitting untouched forever. guess the only way to make progress is putting it up.

not a very original idea but whatever. wish me luck, btw.

* * *

 **prologue**

* * *

"You're okay, officer?"

She gave a nonchalant shrug. "I'm okay, I'm okay. It's not like a murder attempt is something to be worried about when you're here. Dealing with stuffs like that is just a daily routine or something."

Her acquaintance returned a hollow laugh. "You're kinda right about that, but then," she paused to pull out the chair, joining the blonde officer on the table. She stole a glance at the blonde before averting it, shifting her attention to the wooden, polished table. "They said it was your brother."

"Hm," Rin nodded, eyes to the empty wall in front of her. "I know that much."

"I'm sorry for your loss," Miki finally said it. "If only he didn't try to kill you, we wouldn't have to shoot him off right then."

Heaving a sigh, Rin closed her eyes. "I understand that—and thanks. Although… I dunno, I haven't heard of him for years, so getting to see him with my own eyes was a nice thing, I guess."

"Even though he tried to kill you?" The redhead dared to ask.

"I," Rin paused for a beat. "Well, that dead girl he had with him was brutally murdered, too."

"Miku Hatsune."

"Miku Hatsune," she echoed. "I wonder what she had anything to do with this."

Miki still hadn't averted her gaze from the table when she heard the chair screeching against the tiled floor, and only after that she did look up. Rin was already standing, her hand on the chair a moment before she pushed the chair in.

"Let me handle the case, won't you? Gotta do something for that brat for one last time, you know." With a wink she left, leaving Miki alone in the dim room before she could even say a single word.

She wondered how Rin managed to pull herself up like that, even to the point of daring to solve the case of her deceased family member. But about the case itself, Miki could only wonder how someone could brutally murder someone like that. A psychopath? Rin's brother was a psychopath?

While massaging her temple, she sighed. "It doesn't seem to be _that_ simple, though…"


	2. chapter one

**chapter one**

* * *

"Oh, so Rin got into the police academy for real?" He then shifted the phone to his other hand and pressed it against his left ear, while he picked up a pencil with his now free hand. "No, I mean, that's good. She's always wanted to do fun stuffs, she said, catching criminals and what not." A light laugh then escaped his mouth, "Me? You know, I'm always the… calmer guy, or what you call it. I don't like getting myself involved in…"

"Everything's alright… Wait, you're coming over?" Without releasing his grip on the pencil—still with the phone on his ear—he turned around from his desk, trying to catch the view of his room. "I don't think it's a good idea, Mom. This place is a mess—no, I'm tidying it! When I feel like doing it… Yeah, I know, I know! Just don't come here. Oh," the note he was writing on then caught his attention, "I'm just about to head out, buying stuffs. How about meeting up at the restaurant? My friend's, yeah, I'll send you the address later."

After some little exchanges he hung up, shoving his phone into his pocket afterwards. While grabbing the note, he stood up from the chair and headed straight to the door, but without missing the unsightly view of his room. The scattered laundries on the floor, the messily stacked magazines, the unkempt bed, the leftovers on the table; it was not in the condition to be seen by anyone else, especially his mother. She would certainly scold him to no end if she saw it with her own eyes.

"I really have to tidy up that mess later…"

* * *

With groceries in his hand, he walked back to his car which was parked not far from the entrance. Such a lucky day, to get a nice parking spot. He didn't have to waste his energy getting to his car with heavy bags on his hands. While humming a tune to himself, he threw his groceries in, and as he walked to the driver's side, he saw a girl, standing in front of the car parked beside his. She did nothing but staring at the car's opened hood with her arms crossed over her chest.

He couldn't help but asking, "What's the matter?"

The teal-haired girl turned her attention to him, then she put her hands down. "I can't get it working."

"Why don't you call for help? You're not running out of gas, are you?" he asked as he peered over the opened hood.

"I literally just filled my gas, bought some stuffs here, and here I am," she told him. "I don't understand this kind of stuff, so—oh, you could help me, maybe?"

And he found his eyes locked with her turquoise ones. The sudden eye contact made him feel uneasy, and he hurriedly broke it by looking at somewhere else; back to her car, for example. "Nah. I'm not much an expert, uh, not even close to an amateur mechanic, actually. Sorry to disappoint."

"Well, I thought you guys are good in this kind of stuff…"

"You're… generalizing people, aren't you?" he leered at her.

"Not that I'm having a bad intention with that. Sorry."

"Not a problem."

As their conversation came to an end, the parking lot seemed somehow quiet, save for the light sound of the vehicles passing once in a while. He knew it was that quiet when he got there, but the little conversation changed it otherwise.

"So… what's next? Just staring at it won't get you anywhere, you know." He decided to continue the conversation after the awkwardness got him. "Just call the mechanics. You can borrow my phone if you can't use yours."

She shook her head to his extended hand. "Thanks. Mine works just fine," she said as she pulled out her phone from her bag. After that she quickly proceeded to tap its screen, scrolling through a list of what he thought was her contact book.

He raised an eyebrow to that—he thought she couldn't use her phone. "Then why don't you call them earlier?"

While bringing the receiver to her ear, she answered his question, "I'm not in a hurry so I guess I can wait for a while…"

"But you really shouldn't wait and do nothing like that. You sure you're not in a hurry?" He eyed her from top to toe, although he understood that it might not be a polite thing to do. She didn't seem to mind, however, as her attention was on the phone call she was making. All he did was waiting for the call to end while leaning on his own car.

But it wasn't long before she put down her phone—he noticed she hadn't said a single word into the speaker—with an exasperated look on her face. "No one's picking up."

"Well," he pulled himself up from his leaning position, then he repeated his previous question, "so what's next?"

She shrugged. "Dunno. I'll try to call them later?"

He said nothing; and he scratched his head. She was getting on his nerves, even when he shouldn't be. "How about, I'll give you a ride to the nearby repair shop so you can ask them for help?"

A smile formed on her lips. "Will you? Thanks much. I really have no idea what to do in this situation…"

He gave her another doubtful look. "No problem. You just…" He was going to say that she was terribly helpless, but shook his head instead as he thought it might sound rude, he was the one keeping his manners even to someone he barely knew. "… Get in."

"Oh, you really mean it? You're so nice, you know." And she let out a light giggle before slamming the hood close. "I owe you a lot!"


	3. chapter two

~~i forgot this existed HAHAHA–– haven't written anything new, by the way.

should i even continue this? my interest in this vocafandom is dying so... anyways, thanks for the favs+alerts!

* * *

 **chapter two**

* * *

They were now settled inside of a café. The repairman had brought her car to the repair shop by the tow truck—they couldn't make it start right there, either, so they had to take it to the shop—and it was now being repaired. They said they might not be able to finish it on that day, so the two of them decided to leave and visit the café instead, just for some refreshment.

"You're sure about this?" He eyed the cup of tea being served to their table, then he muttered a quick 'thanks' which was returned by a nod from the waiter. "Well, let's just split the bill later—"

"No, no, no need to. It's my treat, really." She assured him for the umpteenth time. "I owe you for the ride. You know, you could just call the cab instead of driving me there, so I should at least pay you back with something."

He shrugged. "Well, if you're insisting. Thanks."

"No problem." He could see her smiling for a bit before she brought the cup up, covering his view to those moist lips. Ignoring his own cup, he watched her sipping the tea slowly. He found her somewhat attractive, he had to admit it. Not exactly perfect, but that silky teal hair, that alluring turquoise eyes, there was something about it that intrigued him, _badly_. And what woke him up from his reverie was her voice calling him, "You're not gonna drink yours?"

"Yeah, sure," he quickly took hold of the cup's handle and tried to take a sip of his own, completely forgetting the boiling hot tea in it.

She seemed to be unaware of his antics, and said something about his drink instead. "I thought you're gonna have some coffee."

"No, I," he paused as he tried to feel his tongue; it _hurt_ , "don't take caffeines that well. Tea is still fine, but not coffee."

"Decaf?"

"I guess I'm already used to tea's taste." And yet he put his cup back to the saucer. He certainly needed a break to cool down his burning tongue. "And you?"

"Just feel like having a tea. Dunno, it calms me, like, it's gentler—since it tastes more like leaves and less like beans."

"That doesn't really make sense."

"Well, says one who gulps his boiling hot tea." She calmly said before taking another sip, licking her pink lips afterwards. "You're clumsier than you look."

"But at least I don't just stare at my car, waiting for it to _magically_ work."

"Well, okay, you win." She giggled. "Anyways, you should get the decaf coffee next time. They serve the great ones here."

"So you're a regular." And he tried to have some more sip of the tea. Such a waste to leave his tea like that, even when his tongue was burning badly. But one sip was enough for him to regret his decision—he _shouldn't_ drink the tea.

"Yup. I like it here, since it's lively and, well, there are people here." Her eyes surveyed the café, observing her surroundings closely. "It gets lonely sometimes when you're living alone, so here's my runaway."

He followed where her eyes went; a rather difficult thing to do as he was sitting in front of her, but he tried nonetheless. "So you're living alone?"

"Yeah, have been here for a while." She shifted her gaze to him. "And you?"

"I just moved here very recently. I mean, I used to live with my family before," he told her. "Only for some… a month? Around a month ago, yeah. It hasn't been that long, really."

She pulled a sly smile. "Hmm? So I'm guessing your family still calls you a lot?"

This girl knows a little bit too much… "Yeah." He then ran his hand through his blond hair. It was some habit he could not break, and shortly afterwards his hair would be in a disarray. No wonder he never considered brushing it in he first place, he would just mess it up again, anyway. He then heaved a sigh. "Mom even wanted to…"

… _come to see me?_

Right when it dawned upon him, his motion halted. "… _Shit_."

She raised an eyebrow. "What's—"

"Shit. Shit, I… totally forgot that…" At this point, what she could perceive was just some nonsense coming out from his mouth while the said guy was shifting his gaze around rather uneasily. After a while, he settled his eyes on her, and blurted, "I gotta go."

"That's so sudden," she replied, her calm voice contrasting his.

"I'm sorry, I really gotta go now." He quickly put a note on the table and stood up, making a final eye contact with her as he said a quick 'thanks' before he rushed to the door. And he didn't look back at all.

The time the last strand of his blond hair was gone from her sight, she looked away. It was rather lonely, now that she realized it—and funny at the same, considering the time she had spent alone in that place, only that time she just felt the loneliness.

She stared at the now unoccupied seat in front of her. The half-empty cup of tea and the note he left on the table once again reminded her that he was there.

"Although it's supposed to be my treat…" She took the note into her hands and stared at it. He left her with no choice that way, and realizing that, she couldn't help but smiling.

"What an interesting guy."

* * *

His mother made it clear that she was not happy having to wait for _hours_ for him. While he was walking towards their table, her eyes were on him, and she tapped her fingers impatiently on the table. The fact that he showed up looking all disheveled wasn't helping, either. His shoulder-length hair was in a ponytail earlier just to make it at least presentable to his mother, but now it was falling off and flying everywhere from the rush.

Before he could even utter a single word of apology, his mother had started, "Len Kagamine, just how long do you think I've been waiting here? Five minutes?"

Len avoided her stare, finding his eyes fixated at the artificial plants on the windowsill. "I'm so sorry," he wheezed.

A moment passed before she said something in reply, "Can I have some explanation?"

His eyes went back to her as he opened his mouth. "I—"

"Sit down, Len."

"O-okay." He scampered to the seat in front of her. Never once a meeting with his mother felt that unsettling, although it was his fault this time around. "I, uh, just got back from the repair shop."

"You have a problem with your car?"

"Not mine, someone else's," he told her. "Some girl who parked her car next to me in the supermarket. She couldn't get her car working and the repair shop wasn't picking up her call, so I offered a ride for her. So, yeah, I just got back." He said, leaving out the part where he went to the café with her because he thought his mother didn't need to know that he forgot about the meet-up. He was the one who came up with the idea, and yet he was the one who forgot.

His mother stirred her hot tea—the sight reminded him of his still burning tongue—as she continued her interrogation, "So it's someone you don't know?"

"Yeah. Sorry for not telling you earlier."

"Well, you really should have told me earlier! I wouldn't get mad if knowing that you're helping someone in need out there."

"Y-yeah." Len looked up to see her face before looking away once again, thinking inwardly that no matter what, he would get scolded by his mother anyway. Perhaps it was something destined to happen, now that he thought about it. He could not run away.

"Was she pretty?" she asked suddenly, successfully catching his attention.

"What?"

And right after he said that, a waiter came to put a bowl of salad on their table, cutting off their conversation abruptly. The waiter didn't come just to serve the salad, however, as he turned his head to him. "What would you like to order?"

His mind went blank for a moment. He hadn't decided what to have for lunch, but his eyes caught the salad served for his mother; that was not bad. "Salad, please. And an orange juice."

"I thought you're going to order tea. You like those, don't you?" his mother chimed shortly after the waiter left.

He surely would, if not because of his tongue—he wondered why it still stung. "Don't feel like having it."

The woman in front of him stuck the fork on the lettuce, taking the chance to speak before putting it into her mouth. "So what was she like?"

He thought she had brushed the question off. "She was pretty nice. But well, she's just a stranger, I don't know much about her." Right then, it dawned upon him that he didn't even learn her name. That was another matter, however. "Are we here to talk about that?"

"Well, I just want to check on you, but you seem all right."

"And why wouldn't I…?" He asked skeptically. "I'm… I'm fine, Mom. My studies are going well—good enough, I mean—and my projects are going well as well… Nothing you should worry about."

Then she gave him a sour smile. "I know, but I just can't help but worrying. Rin has just recently left the house, too, so it's just me and your dad."

Len tried to find back the comfort from the cushiony seat as he shifted. "About Rin. Honestly I'm surprised with the… I mean, that's just as expected, but she didn't say anything to me about departing for the academy—she didn't even say anything about _applying_ for it. She should at least say something to me." Then he looked down, resting his arms on the table. "Why didn't you tell me earlier, Mom?"

He could see his mother through the reflection on the well-polished table. A mere blurry outline, but he could see her slowing her eating pace, as if she was giving herself a chance to think. "She said she didn't want to bother you," she told him at last.

"I'm not gonna be bothered at all."

"Well," she shrugged, "you tell her that yourself, then. I'm just doing what your sister asked me to do. She's being considerate of you, you know?"

He let out an exasperated sigh. "This is difficult," he said, tugging on his hairband to let his hair down. Even his messy hair had begun to bother him. While he was in the middle of it, the waiter came to serve his food.

"You can see her once she's finished, there's nothing difficult about it."

"I know." But the fact that he didn't get to say 'good luck' or anything in that matter bothered him for no apparent reason. He chose not to said it, though, his mother would just question him further.

He started to bite on his food while still expecting his mother to throw more question to him, except that she didn't. That went for a little while until her question came again. "Why don't you tell me something about yourself, Len?"

"Haven't I?" He put down his fork, placing it on the salad bowl. "About my studies and my projects; there's nothing else I need to tell. It's been rather… boring." Only that day something rather eventful happened to him; he thought that the teal-haired girl he just met before got too much of his attention, but that was something he would rather keep to himself.

"So I get it that you haven't got a girlfriend?"

The question successfully made him look up from the plate. " _What?_ "

"I thought it's that moment of life where you get a girlfriend and have fun together. Or that you have no interest in girls?"

His mother was being too straightforward with her question; maybe the fact that he didn't have a girlfriend bothered her for real. "I do, of course. But I just don't feel like having one? Besides, I'd spend more time on walking around the town looking for objects, rather than spending it with, you know, a girlfriend."

"Well, you can look for one you can take around the town with you."

His mother got a point, Len had to admit it, but the idea didn't really please him. Being in no mood to argue, he simply answered with, "Sure, I'll think about it."

She turned to her tea. "I hope you do," she said with a bitter smile, one he could not describe nor he could answer.


End file.
